The Neglected Power v2
by kenzo223
Summary: Naruto returns to Konohagakure no Sato after running away. He ran because his twin sister got everything while he didn't. His parents doesn't care and he's beaten daily by villagers. Watch a new Naruto emerge. Naruto x ? Dark Naruto OCs will be added. Rating is M just in case but it's mostly T.
1. Chapter 1

The Neglected Power v2

Chapter 1 - Konoha

Author's Note - I decided to remake and rewrite this story. I'm going to make chapters longer and add more details. The first version was very rushed. Anyways, for all of you new readers, my American name is Jordan and my Japanese name is Kenzo. Make thoughtful and long reviews that are honest and will make me get better. Don't just insult me. Anyways I hope you enjoy this.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I am the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Their fame reached far and wide through the Shinobi Nations. However I, unfortunately, am not an only child. I am twins with my sister who shares a menacing power with me. Narumi and I have the Kyuubi sealed within us. Although she was loved and lived happily because she was named the village protector and savior, I wasn't. Some people didn't even know the Yellow Flash and Red Habanero has a son.

This is my story.

It all started the day I was born. A masked man that claimed to be the great Madara Uchiha attacked Konoha. I was told that he used a strange teleportation and that he controlled the Kyuubi.

He failed his pursuit in destroying Konoha and left. The Yellow Flash sealed a quarter of the Kyuubi into Kushina so that she could survive and the rest split to me and Narumi. That's how it all happened.

Ever since then life here in Konoha has been hell. I hated it here. There is a few people here that I like. Narumi is always nice to me and Sasuke Uchiha is the closest thing to a friend that I've ever had really.

I was 8 years old, running away from angry villagers when he told them to back off. Because he was the son of the Uchiha Clan Leader and brother of the prodigy and heir of the Uchiha Clan, Itachi, they obeyed. Having people obey you at your command must be really fun.

During my time in Konoha I've met up with a mask man. He told me he was Madara Uchiha. Of course, I didn't believe him until he proved it to me by showing me his Sharingan and his weird teleportation Jutsu.

FLASHBACK:

"Stupid parents! Yelling at me because I want to get trained! Why does Narumi get all the good stuff!" I punched a tree as hard as I could but it hurt, really bad.

"These villagers hate me! Why?! Narumi has the Kyuubi too and everyone loves her!" I cried. I yelled and cried for what seemed like hours until I heard a strange whirling nose.

I wiped my eyes of the tears and looked at what was in my vision. A man wearing a orange-red mask with black markings. He had long black hair that reached past his waist and wore a kimono. He also had a sword strapped to his waist.

"It isn't fair isn't it young one." The strange man spoke to me.

"No it isn't. I live as a human sacrifice for the damn fox and I'm treated like dirt while my sister is treated like a god. She holds the fox too!" I yelled out, trying to get the strange masked man to understand my situation. I sat down on the grass. He sat in front of me.

"I can help you. I can train you and make you stronger than your sister and even the Yondaime." My eyes widened at what he said. I heard stories of that many accomplishments father has made. He earned his nickname, 'Yellow Flash', because he was so fast that all his enemies could see was yellow. As much as I hated him, I couldn't help but admire him.

"How? How, where, and when?" I accepted the offer. I wanted out of this hell. The hell where I'd get no gifts on holidays or birthdays. Where I'd be jealous because Narumi would get hundreds. The hell where I'd get beaten. The hell where the only people that cared for me was Kakashi, Itachi, Sasuke, Iruka, Anko, and the Third Hokage.

I started the academy knowing almost nothing because mother and father wouldn't train me.

"You must wait a few weeks until I come back. However until then, get stronger." Madara told me.

"How can I get stronger." Madara shrugged.

"Here." Scrolls appeared out of smoke.

"Scrolls?" Madara nodded.

"These are low level scrolls that'll teach you all about chakra. You need to be able to walk on water and trees when I get back in a month. Distance yourself from all unless they're noteworthy like Sasuke Uchiha. The rest of your fellow academy students are worthless. Distance yourself from everyone else so that they don't catch a clue as to what's going on." Madara explained.

"Why do I have to do that?" I asked. I really didn't want to distance myself because I'm already distant enough.

"You have to hide the scrolls and weapons I'm going to give you. That and I have a plan for you." I was confused.

"What plan?"

"My plan to have you leave Konohagakure until you're stronger." I smiled at this. Finally out of here.

"Tell me, why should I trust you. From what you told me earlier, it's your fault I have this damn fox in the first place."

Madara looked up at the nightly moon.

"Because this village has forsaken us both. I attacked the village with the Kyuubi to get revenge." My gave in.

"Fill me in on the plan." Madara turned his back to me.

"Get stronger to where you're at least low Genin level, train in secret in the Forest of Death. Become proficient at sealing for you have to seal all of your possessions you wish to take with to on your journey with me. When I return next month, we'll be ready to leave. You'll return to this rotten village when you're 12. You're currently 8 which means you'll be with me for 4 years. I guarantee that you'll be low Jōnin level by then. I will not go easy on you." I smiled at the plan.

"I will get stronger by using these scrolls no matter what! This is my one chance to leave! I won't see this village for a long time. I won't be treated like dirt and I'll get stronger. That is why I will follow this plan through! I promise and I never go back on my promises!" I said. I jumped and pumped my fist in the air.

'Finally. My escape.'

Madara started walking away. He stopped suddenly and turned.

"By the way, Itachi is going to become a missing-nin today by slaughtering everyone in the Uchiha Clan but Sasuke." I frowned.

"You had something to do with what Itachi's doing don't you?"

Madara laughed.

"I did say I wanted revenge on Konoha didn't I?" I nodded.

'He did say that.'

He teleported away.

FLASHBACK END:

I trained hard those 4 weeks and when the day came I left a letter in my room. Explaining the hell I went through and why I left the village. I told them I hated them. I cursed them to the hell. I told them I wished they were dead. I left. Today is the day that I will be returning to Konohagakure no Sato. The day I dreaded since I first left. But things are different now. I won't have to take the villagers abuse anymore because I'm Jōnin level. I ignored my name for 4 years now.

I walked to the village gates and seen the gate guards. The guards changed since the last time I came. It's Kotetsu and Izumo. As I walked they came up to me.

"Who're you kid? What village are you from? What's your ninja registration number?" I sighed. You'd think they'll recognize me.

"I'm originally from this village, I have no registration number as I'm not even Genin rank." I said. They examined me closer.

"From this village? I haven't seen you around here before?" I facepalmed.

'Did this village really forget about me that fast?

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." I stated in a professionally tone. Their eyes widened as I said my name.

"You're Naruto?! The missing child of the Yondaime?!" Kotetsu yelled in my ear!

"If you yell in my eyes again..." I started until Anbu came.

"Naruto Namikaze! Lord Yondaime needs you at his office immediately!" He yelled almost angrily. He put his arm around my waist and shunshin'd to the Hokage Tower.

'Isn't this just great.'


	2. Chapter 2 - Return (Happy Holidays!)

The Neglected Power v2 CH2

Chapter 2 - Return

Authors Note - Did You Know? The title has v2 on it because this is the second version of this story. I deleted my first version after I couldn't work with it anymore.

The Anbu grabbed me and shunshin'd me the the Hokage Tower. After he decided to let me go I glared at him. I got up and started to wipe the dust out of my clothes. I knew that this would have to happen since I first headed back to Konoha. I knew I would have to face that man. I looked up and stared deep into his eyes.

'Father.'

There was no need of having a staring contest with him. I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

'What is he thinking?' I thought as I looked at him.

"It's been a long time." I started. Father continued to stare at me before taking a deep breathe.

"You came back home." He said, stating the obvious.

"And you're still Hokage." 'This is starting to get annoying.'

"Why?" Minato stood up. "Why would you run away like that from us?! Your family!" He slammed his right fist on his desk.

"Where the hell have you been these years?!" Tears started pouring out of his eyes.

"Do you have any idea how Narumi reacted?! She didn't come out of her room for days! Your mother was very upset! They all depended on me to do something! I got Anbu, spies, Jōnin, everything I could to track you down!" He lost it. Having enough of his outburst, I sat down in the chair that was in front of the desk.

"Why would that family care about me?" I asked honestly. Seriously, I wanted to know. Minato however was surprised to hear such a question come out of me.

"We're your family!" I frowned.

"When have you ever been a family to me. You and mother have always left me out of Narumi's training even though I'm older than her by minutes and even though we both have the same burden. Not only that but those bastard villagers beat and tortured me." I said calmly. "The sad part is, I liked Narumi. She was the only one that was nice to me. But I see that was a mistake. She's the reason why this is happening to me, she's the obstacle in my way." Minato sat down.

"I'll never forgive any of you or this damn village. You would've left if you were beaten daily, left out of family meals, overlooked by your sister, and could only count your friends on your fingers." He couldn't argue with that one. All I said was the truth and it hurts. As much as I don't want to admit it, I feel bad for my family. They probably didn't know they were doing these things to me.

Minato cleared his throat.

"The reason why we didn't train you is because we put too much attention on Narumi. After the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, we raised her up for the village to see as a hero. You, however, weren't. The villagers lost family members and friends so they needed something to take their anger out on. You. Not only that but the Civilian Council also blamed it on you. I couldn't stop the villagers so I didn't train you to be strong so that the villagers can't blame you." Minato explained.

"You could've done more."

"I know that and I'm sorry. Narumi..." I cut him off.

"Narumi this, Narumi that, is that all you can think of? Tell me why all my problems have to do with Narumi?"

Minato sighed.

"You're right. I'm a bad father to you but I can make it up to you." I laughed.

"If you truly want to make it up then reenlist me as an academy student in the same class as Narumi, give me my own apartment, and make 10% of the the villagers money go to me when they pay taxes to compensate for years of abuse."

'*laughs* With all the people living in the village, 10% is a lot of money.'

Minato smiled.

"At least you're reasonable. You'll start the Academy tomorrow. Your instructor is Iruka Umino. I'll tell him myself." I smiled.

"It's about time I get what I want." I got up, turned around and left after father told me where my apartment was and gave me my keys. I was surprised he gave me my own apartment so willingly.

'Madara was right, this is easy. Now, to buy some new clothes.' The cloak I wore really didn't work out.

I henge'd into a kid with my exact height and weight and walked into a clothes store. I bought all sorts of 'everyday clothes' to wear when I'm not on missions. Next, I went to a Shinobi store that sold clothes Shinobi would wear, weapons, scrolls, etc.

As I walked into my apartment I admired how neat is was. The rooms were empty and clean, the living room has furniture, and surprisingly my fridge had food in it.

'Must've been father.' I thought as I began to unpack.

I peaked through my window to see that the sun went down.

'Today has been a long day.' I yawned.

I decided to go to sleep. I didn't know when the Academy started but I have a good guess that it'll be at 7:00 AM. It was currently 11:30 P.M. I put my alarm at the designated time and drifted off to sleep.

"BEEEEEEEEP"

I punched my clock so hard, it broke into pieces as it crashed into the wall.

×…×

5:00 A.M.

1 hour to shower, put on clothes, and eat breakfast. Another hour to do my daily morning exercises before heading off.

I looked in my fridge for something to eat and I saw a carton of milk with a cow on it. I picked it up and I shook it.

"Mooooo," I laughed.

'... Milk'

I summoned 5 shadow clones to make something as I thought about how everyone would react to me returning after all of these years. I could be the talk of the village since I've been found after all of these years. The villagers really haven't seen me yet though. What will they do?

'I'll just go out there without using a henge.' As I will thinking, my shadow clones alerted me that my breakfast was done and dispelled.

After eating I did a combo of pushups, sit-ups, crunches, and stretches for the last 30 minutes. It was 6:30.

'I guess I should be on my way to the academy.' I began to walk to the academy after locking my door.

I got to the front of the Academy building exactly at 7:00.

'I can't believe I'm feeling this, but I'm nervous.' I went into the building and tried to find my way to the correct classroom. As I walked I bumped into someone.

"My apologies," I knocked the person down. It was a teacher. "No problem, I should've watched where I was going." He pulled himself up.

"Where is Iruka Umino's class at?" He pointed towards the direction.

I walked inside of the classroom to see everyone's eyes pointed towards me. I had everyone's attention. Iruka came up to me and led me in front of the class. He smiled at me and put his hand on my shoulder then faced the other students.

"This is one of our returning students to the academy, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto!" He announced. There was a lot of gasps. Probably because no one has seen me since their first year and because I looked different. I looked at everyone. I seen Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke, Choji. Hinata, Shino, and everyone else. Sasuke had a dark look in his eyes. I informed him that I was leaving before I left. Iruka got my attention.

"How about you sit next to Shikamaru." He pointed at the seat. I nodded and sat down there.

Apparently, today is graduation day. I didn't even have to do anything because the finals were yesterday. Iruka handed me a headband and I put it around my waist like a belt. The whole time, I felt like I was being watched. My senses were right as I turned around to see Narumi staring intently at me. She was right behind me the whole time. I scowled.

"Are you gonna keep staring at me or are you gonna say something?" I asked. She looked hurt. Really hurt. I don't know why? If anything, I should be the one with that look on my face after my terrible childhood.

"Is that really you nii-san?" I sighed annoyingly. I hate it when people ask what they already know. It's like when you do something to someone and they ask if you did it. If someone punches me in the face I'm not gonna sit there and ask if they punched me! I'm gonna start beating that person!

"Hn. Stop asking questions you already know the answers to." She winced as I spoke.

"Y-You've changed."

"What did I just tell you?" I had no patience for this. It's already bad enough being in this dump of a village. I walked pass her to reach out onto the door until I felt someone grab onto me from behind. I looked back to see Narumi hugging me and crying.

"Come back! Please?! I'm sorry for what happened." She sobbed.

"Get off of me." I shook her off until she fell hard onto the floor. I then pushed the door open and slammed it when I walked out of it.

'How childish. As if crying about it will actually change something.' I thought.

'What to do now? Even at the hideout with Madara, I'd find something to do.

FLASHBACK

It was Holiday Season as I woke up wondering what Madara will have in store for me today.

'Did he get me anything?' I got up and rubbed my eyes.

As I walked into my usual training area and saw the masked man waiting for me.

"Good morning Madara-sensei!" I told him cheerfully. Madara looked at me and activated his Sharingan. He looked as menacing as ever when he activates his Sharingan through that hole.

"Greetings. I've got you a few things." I was surprised. I didn't know that masked rogue ninjas that are believed to be dead even cared about such a time.

"What did you bring me?" Madara handed me a bunch of heavy items that were wrapped up.

"Open them."

I ripped the paper to shreds as I seen two beautifully crafted swords with a dragon on each one. However the left dragon's eyes were blue while the other ones were red. Also on the left it said 'YIN' while the other had 'YANG' carved into it.

I gasped.

"Open the rest." Madara said waiting patiently. I opened the second gift and it was a pair of Sharingan eyes in a tube.

I gasped again. I almost dropped it from the shock.

"I collected these items from some of the Uchiha I killed. I gave you a blood transfusion when you first came here so it should possibly awaken in due time."

I nodded and turned towards the other unopened gifts.

'If the first two was this surprising, I wonder what the others would be.'

FLASHBACK END

I smiled remembering how great it was training under Madara. That smile was quickly turned into a frown remembering that I would have to go back to the Academy tommorow for team placements.

'I have to deal with people and be ordered now.' I sighed as I headed towards my apartment.

'I trained for years and now I'm ready to become a Shinobi. It will not be a waste. I have trained so that I can become a powerful Shinobi! Whatever tommorow holds for me, I'll get through it. Because I-I won't give up!'

Sharingan...


End file.
